


Who will heal my broken heart?

by criandoAK



Series: How to Get Away with Murder [2]
Category: Annalise Keating/ Tegan Price
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criandoAK/pseuds/criandoAK
Summary: Annalize, I still feel the pain of having believed in you. What happened to dreams? And with the beauty of living?What did you heal me for when I was hurt?If today you left me again with a broken heart.And now, who's going to give me your feelings?Who will ask me to never leave?Who will cover me tonight if it gets cold?Who will heal my broken heart?(This line is the lyrics of the song Corazón Partío by singer Alejandro Sanz)
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Series: How to Get Away with Murder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Who will heal my broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fanfic of them! Hope you like it.  
> If possible, leave your comment so I can know if I'm doing well.
> 
> Do not criticize grammatical errors, please. I wrote in Portuguese and used Google Translate to switch to English.

Today was another one of those busy days at C&G and Annalize was already getting saturated. She couldn't wait to leave!  
While she was there, busy, the door to her office opens and she doesn't even notice the person who was entering until she called her.  
  
**Eve:** \- Hello, Annalis!  
"Eve says with a smile on her face."

Eve stands in front of her table to greet her. Annalize had her head down but when she heard that familiar voice she looked up to see if she was not wrong, and no, she wasn't! There was Eve, beautiful as always, standing in front of her.  
She didn't react. Couldn't say a word if you want!

 **Eve:** \- Hey, Annalize! Won't you talk to me?  
"She says with a smile on her face when she sees Annalise's surprised face."

 **Annalize:** \- Oh, I'm sorry!  
Hello, Eve! How are you?  
"She says trying to be nice."

 **Eve:** \- I'm fine and you?  
Can I give you a hug?

 **Annalize:** \- Good! I'm very well!  
It can.  
"Annalize says awkwardly. Looking a little worried."

  
What would be worrying Annalize? Did she have reasons for that?  
Yes, Tegan! Tegan was the reason for his concern. She was afraid of Tegan seeing them.  
But why did this fear of Tegan see them hugging?  
"Tegan is just my friend! I have no reason to stay like this. In fact, she has been my rock, my distraction, my work and dance companion. Just this ... Or rather, all of that, right Annalize ?!  
Oh, God! I think I'm in love with a woman who shouldn't even like me.  
"She said to herself.  
  


Eve left where she was and went to Annalize to hug her and when Eve breaks the hug, she holds Annalise's face to kiss, in that same moment Annalize hears a noise in the room and dodges Eve to see what it was . When they look, it's Tegan! The person she didn't want to be there, at least at that moment.

Tegan dropped the folders from her hands when she saw that scene. For Tegan to see it, it was as if someone had stabbed his heart. Although she and Annalize were just friends, she had a feeling beyond friendship with Anna, so seeing Eve there, ready to kiss the woman who had stolen her heart, was a very difficult situation to face. Minutes before she was counting the hours to leave the service and then go straight to Annalize's house. They had agreed to spend the night together, watching movies or watching music clips from the 80s and 90s. They loved watching clips from Whitney Houston, Luther Vandross, Marvin Gaye, Michael Jackson, Roxette, Phil Collins, Aretha Franklin and more ! But now, in addition to not knowing how it will be, the only thing she thinks about is to leave and lock herself in her room.  
  
  


**Tegan:** \- Sorry to disturb you, Annalize! I'm leaving. "She says making eye contact with Annalis."  
  


Annalize feels really bad about that situation. She knows that even if she is not on a commitment other than friendship, she could be spoiling any opportunity that one day that friendship becomes dating. She loved Tegan in a way that she didn't even know how to explain but she loved her and didn't want to jeopardize everything they've built up to now because of a mistake.

\----------------- // ------------------ 

**Flashback  
**  
  


**Tegan:** \- Annalize, are you still in love with Eve? "Price got to the point!"

  
Annalize was a little surprised that Tegan was so straightforward, since it was usually she who got right to the point. Tegan always went around asking questions about her intimate life, but somehow she liked it. It gave her hope! This was a good opportunity to show that she was over Eve.

  
**Annalize:** \- No! What I feel for her is in the past. Now what I feel is just gratitude for everything she has done for me.  
  


\--------------------- // ----------------------

Annalise imagined that Tegan would think she lied to her when she said that her feelings for Eve were in the past. Only she didn't lie! Everything she said was true. But surely after what he saw, Tegan would feel betrayed by her.

  
**Annalize:** \- You are not disturbing, T! Please stay and tell me what you want.  
  


Eve realized that Annalize seemed to want to justify something to that woman and Annalize didn't usually do that. For her to do something like that is because at least she was in love with that person.

 **Eve:** \- Miss Price, I'll be back at another time.  
  


**Tegan:** \- Miss Rothlo, it was nothing urgent. Stay and enjoy! I believe that Miss Keating should be enjoying your presence very much. She needed to be homesick and will be happy to have her company for the rest of the day. Isn't that right, Annalize?  
"She says looking at Anna that by now she was already worried about her reaction."  
  
  
**Annalize:** \- Please don't do that, Tegan! Let me talk before you leave.  
"Said Annalize, going to her."

 **Tegan:** \- You don't have to, Anna! I don't need to hear anything. License!  
"He said turning around to open the door and leave Annalize's office."  
  


Annalize felt so bad about what happened that a tear came out of her eyes. But before Eve could realize she wiped away that tear and went back to her place. Eve watched Annalise make her way back and saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
  


**Eve:** \- Annlise, I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was with someone and that someone was his managing partner.

 **  
Annalize:** \- Eve, be calm. We're not together, we're just friends! But she and Tegan wanted to be more than friends with each other, they just didn't know how to say it yet.

  
**Eve:** \- Oh my God, Annalize! Are you trying to fool yourself again ?!

 **Annalize:** \- Did you come here to point out my mistakes?  
  


**Eve:** \- Sorry, Annalize! But it is not possible.  
"Eve said, lowering her head and taking a deep breath.  
Annalize was already losing patience. "

  
**Annalize:** \- What's not possible, Eve? You can continue the attack.

  
**Eve:** \- I'm not here to attack you. Don't you see that woman loves you, Annalize ?! You are so blind you cannot see it. In the few minutes that I saw the way she looked at you I realized that she sees you as something that goes beyond friendship.

Eve kept talking but the "that woman loves you, Annalize" was enough to snatch Annalise from there. Annalize couldn't believe it. Did Eve have to come here to say that to her?!   
Eve was good at detecting the imperceptible, but in this case, only she didn't realize that Tegan was in love with her.

  
**Annalize:** \- Eve, you are wrong!  
"She was afraid to believe it and then Tegan said it wasn't quite like Eve said."

  
**Eve:** \- Of course it is, Annalize! And it's not just her who is in love with this story. You are also in love with her!  
"It was hard to have to assume that."

Annalize was silent. She chose not to say anything so as not to hurt Eve's heart but the silence said much more than any words that came out of her mouth.  
Eve noticed and it hurt but she couldn't do anything anymore.  
Annalize's heart was no longer hers. It was too late!

  
**Eve:** \- Annalize, go after the love of your life before it's too late!  
  


Annalize looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to leave. She gave Eve a hug as a thank you for encouraging her and then she picked up her things and went over to Michaela and Connor.  
  


**Annalize:** \- Hey! Did you see Miss Price?

 **Michaela:** \- No, Professor Keating.

 **Connor:** \- I saw you, Miss Keating.

 **Annalize:** \- Did you see where she went? Which way?

 **Connor:** \- She took her things and left but didn't come back.  
She didn't seem to be doing well.

 **Annalize:** \- Thank you!  
Until Monday!  
"Said Annalize, quickly leaving."

  
  
Annalise left the office already calling Tegan to try to contact her to find out where she was but Tegan didn't answer the phone. Annalize got in the car and while driving she kept trying to contact.

  
  
Annalise murmured to herself: - Answer it, T. Answer it, please ...

Tegan was all dressed up, about to leave the house when she saw her cell phone ringing over the kitchen island.  
When she picked it up, she saw Annalize's picture. She stood there, wondering whether to answer or not. When in doubt she thought it best to reject the call.  
She takes out her cell phone and puts it in airplane mode so that no one is bothering her for the rest of the night, especially after a busy and exhausting day.  
After doing so, she puts her cell phone in her purse, opens the door and leaves her apartment to occupy her mind with anything but Annalize and C&G.

Tegan looked beautiful in that black dress that fit her body and those pink pumps.  
That dress highlighted her curves and there was no one who could say otherwise.  
She goes towards the elevator and when she presses the button, after 3 minutes the elevator arrives. She was with her head down looking at her watch and when she takes the first step she raises her face to look in front of her and when she sees it, Annalize is standing in front of her, preventing her from passing.

She didn't expect to see her around even more after the scene she saw earlier in the office.  
The two stand looking at each other. Neither of them expressed a reaction until the elevator door closed behind Annalize.

  
**Tegan:** \- Because of you I missed the elevator.  
"She says rolling her eyes."

 **Annalize:** \- Good!  
"Annalize speaks without thinking twice."  
  


Tegan takes a deep breath and goes in another direction.  
  


**Annalize:** \- Hey, Tegan! Where are you going?  
"Annalise says, stepping behind her."

 **Tegan:** \- I'm going down the stairs. I have an appointment and I need to get out of here as soon as possible, Annalize. So please let me through!  
"She demanded."

 **Annalize:** \- Not without first hearing me!  
"Annalize once again managed to stop Tegan from passing."

 **Tegan:** \- I'm sorry but you don't have to say anything else. What I saw earlier says it all, Annalize. Do not you think?  
"She says coldly and giving the back to Annalize once again but this time she was heading towards her apartment!"

 **Annalize:** \- You are wrong about what you saw!  
"Said Annalize as she followed the woman shorter than she was."  
  


Tegan arrives at the door of her apartment and when she is about to enter she turns to Annalize and says:  
\- Now I'm blind, Annalize! I saw you hugging and almost kissing Eve with my own eyes. No one spoke, Annalize. I saw it, Annalize. I saw!  
"Tegan feels tears forming in her eyes after that but she holds on."  
  


Annalize doesn't say anything. She can't deny what Tegan's eyes saw but she didn't know what was inside Annalize's heart.  
Tegan looks at Annalize who doesn't react and gives up on justification.

**Tegan:** \- See ?! It's just like I imagined, Annalis!  
You have nothing to say. My eyes were right about what they saw.

She says that and finally manages to open the door to enter and when she threatens to close the door Annalize stops her and also enters closing the door behind her while Tegan turns and walks to her suite.  
Annalize follows Tegan once again, this time towards her room. Where they often slept together and had fun, without even kissing each other's lips.

  
**Annalize:** \- Tegan, listen to me please! Just this once.  
"Begged Annalize."

Tegan said nothing! He just crossed his arms and stopped in front of Annalize.  
  


**Annalize:** \- I know what you saw and I can't say otherwise.  
She asked me for a hug and I gave it but I didn't expect her to try to kiss me, but the kiss was not directed to my lips but to my face.  
"Annalize hoped that explanation would work because it was true."

  
**Tegan:** \- Don't play with my feelings again, Annalize.  
"Asked her."

  
**Annalize:** \- I wouldn't be able to do that to you. Not with you! Believe me.

 **Tegan:** \- Why should I?

  
Annalize is speechless again.

**Tegan:** \- Once again you shut up.  
Annalize, I still feel the pain of having believed in you. What happened to dreams? And with the beauty of living?  
What did you heal me for when I was hurt?  
If today you left me again with a broken heart.  
And now, who's going to give me your feelings?  
Who will ask me to never leave?  
Who will cover me tonight if it gets cold?  
Who will heal my broken heart?  
**(This line is the lyrics of the song Corazón Partío by singer Alejandro Sanz)  
  
  
**

  
**Annalize:** \- Please don't do this to me!  
  


**Tegan:** \- Answer me, Annalis!  
"She demanded it."  
Who will heal my broken heart ?!  
  


They stood looking into each other's eyes until  
  
  


**Annalize replies:** Me, T!  
  


Annalize approaches Tegan and gives her a long kiss on the lips.  
After a few seconds Annalize steps away to look at Tegan again.  
  


**Annalize:** \- I love you, Tegan!

Tegan was in shock at those words. She always wanted to hear from the woman she loved.  
  


**Annalize:** \- I have been in love with you for some time and did not know how to say. I was afraid of losing you so I shut up! But today when I saw that I almost lost you for good that I really wasn't to blame, then Eve encouraged me to take the courage to tell you how I feel about you.  
"She says wrapping her left arm around Tegan to bring her as close to her body as possible and then stroking the right side of her face with her thumb."

Miss Price, I don't even know if you correspond but I ...  
  


Even before Annalise finished Tegan interrupted her with a kiss, this time it was something deep and hot. Tegan always wanted to try those full lips of Annalize and now that she had the chance she didn't want to wait another minute for that. When her breath is almost gone she pulls away and looks Annalize in the eye.

  
**Tegan:** \- I love you too, Annalize!  


Annalise couldn't help smiling at what she had just heard.  
  


**Tegan:** \- Be my girlfriend, lover and friend, Annalize! You accept?  
"She says looking into the deepest of eyes beautiful black woman in front of her."  
  


  
Annalize gives her a passionate kiss and when she finishes she looks at Tegan and says: - I think that answers your question. LOL...  
  
  


Tegan takes Annalise to her bed and there they make their relationship official with a great night of love and pleasures.


End file.
